Seize Control
by Charming Darling
Summary: Juliette's family is pulling her in one direction. She's running as fast as she can in the opposite one.
1. Chapter 1

"Juliette?"

The girl turned around in her wooden desk to look at her teacher. "Yes, Mrs. Anderson?"

"What are you still doing here? You do know it's almost six?"

"I was just trying to get my paper finished before I go home."

Mrs. Anderson nodded her head in understanding. Considering Juliette's family situation, it was no surprise that she did all of her work at school. There was no way she'd ever be able to concentrate in the environment she lived in. "How much have you written so far?"

"Only six pages. I still have at least two more to go."

"I know I said eight to ten pages, but I'm sure six will be enough for you. Your work is always remarkable."

The girl smiled as she looked back to the papers on her desk. "Could you read it over before I leave to make sure it's okay?"

"Of course, dear." She took a seat on the desk in front of Juliette's and quickly read over the six pages on the book Anna Karenina. When she finished, she looked up at her student and smiled. "This is wonderful, Juliette. In fact, don't worry about turning in a final copy. This right here is an A+."

Juliette sighed, relieved at having one less assignment to do over the weekend. "Thanks, Mrs. Anderson. I'll see you Monday.

She jumped up from her desk, grabbing her backpack, and headed down the long, silent hallways of the school, stopping by her locker to grab her physics book before continuing out to where her old camaro sat alone in the empty parking lot. She tossed her backpack into the back seat and climbed inside, taking a moment to put on her seatbelt. A sharp knock on the hood of her car caused her to jump and her head snapped up to see what or who had caused it.

She rolled down her window as her best friend walked around to the side of the car to talk to her. "What are you still doing here?"

"Practice," Silas answered, holding up his gear. "Ran late today."

"Need a ride?"

He shook his head. "More like I need help studying for this test on Monday."

Juliette frowned. "I don't know, Si. I have a lot of work to do this weekend."

"Please, Jules. I can't fail this test."

"Okay," she finally sighed. "But we'll have to go to my house. My parents are expecting me to be at dinner tonight. Some MC thing."

Silas nodded. "You think it's a good idea for me to go over there then? I mean, your parents already don't like me."

"They don't like you because you're the type of guy who plays lacrosse, Si. Now come on, get in."

He shrugged and walked around to the other side of the car to get into the passenger seat. When they pulled into the driveway of her house, there were already a few bikes parked next to her stepfather's. She frowned as she pushed the front door open and immediately heard his deep voice, ordering someone to see who was coming inside the door.

She smiled automatically when Juice appeared in the foyer. Juice was her favorite out of all the guys. He smiled back at her. "It's just Juliette, Clay," he yelled back to the other room. His eyes narrowed at the boy standing next to her. "And you are?"

Juliette rolled her eyes at his immediate protectiveness. "Juice, you've met him a thousand times. We're just going up to study for a big test."

"Fine," Juice agreed hesitantly. "But you're not going upstairs. You can study in the living room."

Juliette shook her head as he disappeared from the foyer. "Come on, Si," she mumbled as she shuffled into the living room. There was no way she was going to be able to get any studying done with half the Club in the next room, being as loud as they always were. But there was also no way that she could go upstairs with Silas knowing that Juice would most likely be checking up on the two of them periodically to make sure the boy was keeping his hands to himself.

She sighed as she removed her calculus book from her backpack and tossed it onto the coffee table in front of her. That sort of thing just came with the family.


	2. Chapter 2

"Juliette! Get out here!"

The loud banging on her door caused her to jump almost out of her chair. She set her mascara down in front of her mirror and went to open her bedroom door. Her stepfather Clay stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and a sour look on his face. "Get dressed. Your brother's taking you to the clubhouse," he said, before walking away.

"Why?"

He stopped in his tracks and briefly turned his head. "That wasn't a suggestion. It's an order."

She frowned to herself as he descended the stairs and she quickly went back into her room. She pulled on her school uniform of a navy polo and navy and green plaid pleated skirt then slipped her feet into her flats. Since she didn't have time to dry her hair, she pulled it it into a ponytail and hurried down the stairs to the kitchen where her family were all waiting.

Clay set his heavy hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead before giving her a gentle shove toward her brother Jax. "Take her straight to the clubhouse. Your mother and I will be there after we do something."

"I can't go to the clubhouse, Dad. I have a Physics final today!"

Clay scowled. "You can't miss one test?"

"This counts for half my grade. If I miss it, I fail the class and I don't graduate."

He and his wife exchanged looks. "Just let her take the damn test," Gemma said.

"Fine. Jax, you take her to school and let her take the test. Then you go to the clubhouse," he added, looking down at her.

Jax and Juliette both nodded and he pulled her hurriedly out the door to her car, where he pushed her into the passenger seat. "I don't trust you to drive my car," she teased.

"Would you rather get on the back of my bike with that uniform on?" he asked, giving her an amused look before backing out of the drive.

"Shut up."

He laughed as he pulled out onto the road and sped toward the direction of her school.

"There's not even going to be anyone on campus yet."

"It's 7:30. They'll start arriving soon."

"Yeah, but my physics final isn't until 1."

"Then we'll just have to have a chat with your teacher."

Juliette rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride.

Once they pulled into the parking lot of the school, they waited silently for the other students to start arriving on campus. When the principal unlocked the doors at 8:02, Juliette opened her door to get out, but stopped to turn back to her brother. "I'll be back in an hour, maybe an hour and a half."

Jax shook his head. "I'm going in too. Make sure that teacher lets you take it now."

"He'll let me take it, Jax. Just stay in the car. Please."

"No."

"Fine, whatever," she grumbled as she got out of the car. She hurried into the school, hoping that Jax would at least keep his distance. When she reached the physics lab, Mr. Hayes was still not there. He didn't usually come in right at 8 o'clock since his class wasn't until later. She sat down at one of the tables and a minute later, Jax joined her. He shook his head as he looked around. "Man, I do not miss high school."

"I only have one semester left and I'm not going to miss it either."

"Have you decided on college yet?"

She shook her head silently. She didn't like talking about college with her family. Her two choices were a college close to home and one far away. Her family would absolutely hate if she moved away for college and yet it was what she wanted more than anything. She wanted to get away from her family and all the drama and violence that surrounded them.

"I don't know yet. Sacramento and Seattle are both good schools."

"Sacramento is better for Mom's nerves."

"I know," she mumbled. Any opportunity her family could get to try to talk her out of Seattle was an opportunity they were going to take.

"You should decide soon. You only have a few more months til you graduate."

"I know, Jax." She wasn't going to tell him that she'd already made her decision. He wouldn't be happy with it.

Mr. Hayes entered the room with his briefcase in hand, stopping in his tracks as he eyed the intimidating blonde man sitting in his classroom. Juliette stood up and straightened out her skirt. "Mr. Hayes, something's come up and I really need to take my final now. Is that okay?"

Jax gave him a particularly menacing look and the old man fumbled over his words. "Y-yes, of course. Of course. I'll get it ready for you. You just take a seat, Miss Teller."

Juliette sat back in her chair to wait while her teacher got the test ready. He returned from his office less than five minutes later with her test paper and a pencil, setting them down in front of her. "Good luck, Miss Teller. Don't overthink and you'll be fine."

She nodded and looked up at her brother. "You have to get out."

"Why?"

"Because I can't concentrate with you sitting there staring at me."

He rolled his eyes and got up from the table. "I'll be in the hall," he said before turning to leave the room. Once he was gone, she immediately began working on her test.

As soon as she turned in her completed test forty-six minutes later, she went out into the hallway to find her brother. She cringed when she saw him leaned against the lockers with his arms crossed over his chest, talking to her best friend.

"I'm done, Jax," she said as soon as she reached them.

"You just took your final? Was it hard?" Silas asked.

Juliette shook her head. "It wasn't that bad but you need to read over Chapter 12 again during lunch. You'll be fine."

Silas smiled and made a move to hug her but then thought better of it when he remembered her brother standing in front of him. "Thanks, Jules. I'll see you Monday." He quickly turned to leave, glancing back at the two of them as he did.

Jax laughed while Juliette frowned. She gave him a playful punch in the ribs and he whined even though it didn't hurt him. "Come on, asshole. Let's get going," she said, grabbing a handful of his cut and pulling him toward the doors. Of course most of the female students in the hallway watched them until they were no longer visible. Jax had a way of doing that to 90% of the female population, young and old.

When they reached the clubhouse, most of the MC was already there. Juliette immediately made her way over to the bar where her stepfather and mother were sitting. "What's going on, Dad?"

"How was your test?"

"Fine. I'm pretty sure I got an A."

He smiled, looking at her mother. "All my smarts rubbed off on her over the years."

"Please," Gemma scoffed. "She gets that brain from me. I'm proud of you, baby," she added to her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom."

"It's just a precaution," Clay stated after a moment's silence.

"A precaution?"

"We don't have 100% assurance that this deal's gonna go down the way it's supposed to. We wanted you here just in case."

Juliette nodded in understanding as Clay stood up from the bar stool and put both hands on her shoulders. "I need you to stay here while we're making this run. Piney will be out in the shop and Juice will be working in here to get some intel for us. You'll be protected."

"Okay," she mumbled.

He grinned. "Now you be a good girl." Like it was even possible for her to be anything but.

"Be safe, Dad."

"Always, kid."

With a quick kiss on the forehead from Jax and someone shouting from outside that everything was in place, the guys took off. Gemma went into the office to do some paperwork, leaving Juliette sitting on the couch by herself. She could see Juice working at a table on the other side of the room, but she didn't want to disturb him since his work seemed to be so important to Clay. She sighed to herself and slumped down in her seat, laying her head back and closing her eyes.

She never would have to have protection in Seattle. Yet another point to add to the 'pro' list.


End file.
